Takaaki's Angel
by The Cat Whispurrer
Summary: Another Miyako/Takaaki story and Song-fic.


**Another quick Miyako/Takaaki love story/song fiction that I dedicate to all fans of this particular pairing; i.e. cakedecorator and MewAquaSpirit.**

**Disclaimer: It's fanfiction, really need I say more? And of course I do not own any part of the song used in this story as it's been around a lot longer than I have. Yes, that's right, it's a classic love song, but still seems to fit the situation.**

**Flaming, as always, is not allowed; violators will be reported and blocked. Now, for everyone else, here's the story, ENJOY!**

**Takaaki's Angel**

I had just gotten out of the hospital and was trying to think of what I could do to show Miyako-chan how much I loved her. I then remembered the song she had sung to me to express her feelings to me and I so wanted to think of an appropriate song to help me express my love to her; but what?

I then decided to take my problem to a Miyako's friends to see if they could help me.

"I wonder what the chances are of getting Luke, Josh, and Kanta to help him?" Kaarii inquired aloud as we all sat pondering the situation.

Luke was the boy who Momoko had finally succeeded in get to fall madly in love with her. Josh was the boy Kaarii had managed to land while trying to teach him patience. As for Kanta, well believe it or not, he's the former Rowdyruff Boy, Butch who decided to turn over a new leaf so as to attain Kaoru's affections.

The girls took me to meet the guys and we all began talking over my situation when Luke began to whistle a tune that seemed to catch Momoko's attentions as well as that of the rest of us, "That sounds pretty; what's it called?"

"Earth Angel by a music group called The Penguins; it's a classic from back in the States" Luke replied with a smile to Momoko; Luke, much like Kaarii and Josh, was a foreign exchange student who decided he wanted to remain in Japan so that he could be close to Momoko.

"Hey, I know that one; it _is_ a classic" Josh noted in surprise while Kaarii nodded her head in recognition of the song.

"Can you teach it to me?" I begged of Luke and he nodded his head in agreement.

It took me the better part of a week to learn the words to the song, but I finally knew the words to the song I now really wanted to sing to Miyako and the three boys agreed to be my backup singers. That Friday evening, I called up Miyako and invited her out to dinner with me and for a leisurely stroll through the park and she agreed. I then called up the guys and told them what and where I wanted them to meet up with us.

Saturday evening, I picked up Miyako to go to dinner with me. She was wearing a fine, silky evening gown that bared her back and fell just above her chest line in the front. With the way it shimmered in the light and with her beautiful, golden hair, she resembled an angel on earth to me and thought that the song I would sing to her later on was even more fitting to the occasion.

All through dinner, Miyako and I smiled brightly and warmly to each other while blushing, though we ate in silence. From there we strolled over to the park where we walked around until Miyako wished to rest for a bit.

As we were sitting down together, I looked up to notice Luke wave to me and so I turned to Miyako and told her, "Miyako-chan, ever since the day after my surgery and you expressed your feelings to me, I've been searching for a way to express my feelings to you."

Luke and the other guys walked out from behind the bushes while starting the song for me.

(The guys)

_Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Wah-ah-ah  
Oh-oh-oh-oh_

(Takaaki alone while the guys hum the melody)

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you_

_Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you_

_I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness  
I hoped and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness_

(The guys)  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

(Takaaki)

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you_

_I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and pray that someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness_

(the guys)

_oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

(Takaaki)

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou_

(the guys)  
_You-you-you_

I knelt down in from of Miyako to see her smiling with tears in her eyes and she pulled me into a hug as she whispered in my ear, "I love you too, Taka-chan."

"Mission accomplished, guys; now let's let the happy couple be alone together" we heard Luke say as he and the guys turned and left.

I then walked Miyako home where we sat together out on her porch talking while star-gazing when we slowly turned and began to passionately kiss each other on the lips and I knew then that we would never be apart again.

**Well, there you have it; I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! You can let me know by leaving me a nice review!**


End file.
